Sailing Ships With Some One Shot Canons
by TheMarksman
Summary: This is a collection of various one shots of ships within the RWBY universe.


**A/N: Sailing Ships is basically my playground into various ships in the RWBY universe, this first chapter is Bumbleby based on several Greek myths, and it's one of my first times writing Bumbleby smut(So tell me how I did.)**

* * *

"It's good to see you Belladonna." Apollo commented upon arrival to the immortal's isle.

"I can't say the same to you." Belladonna replied.

"You know, several of us tried to convince Zeus that this punishment wasn't necessary."

"Yet, I've been here for centuries, all for following my honor as a warrior and joining my father."

"I cannot speak for all, but many of us support the notion of freeing you from this curse."

"If you could convince Zeus of such a thing, you would have done it long ago."

"Unfortunately, he is quite stubborn when it comes to things like this, so I don't know if we could ever convince him."

"Leave, before another hero shows up for me to fall in love with."

"If you insist, farewell Belladonna." Apollo say, disappearing with the sound of several lutes playing.

" _What have I done to deserve such a fate?_ " Belladonna thinks to herself while looking out over the ocean's waves.

She then notices a small boat on the horizon, " _Oh, no, not another one._ "

The raft washes up on shore not too long after, there was a young man inside, though his face was obscured by a mask.

"Where...am...I?" The man asked.

"You've arrived on my isle, you must be tired."

"I...must...return...to...my...homeland." He croaked out.

"In due time hero, but now it's clear you need rest."

Belladonna dragged the young man to her nearby cave, in the isle's mountain side, and began to treat his injuries.

He goes to speak before she silences him, "Rest, you need it to regain your strength."

His breathing evens out as he goes unconscious, Belladonna sighs, " _Another one I can never have…_ "

Belladonna watches over the man until the sun begins to rise, she gets up to gather some food for their morning meal.

She picks several types of berries and gets some eggs from her chickens to prepare for their morning meal.

She returned to the cave to find the man trying to sit up, "Your injuries weren't quite as severe as I originally thought, but you need to let them heal."

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name is Belladonna, this is my isle, what is your name hero?"

"My name is Adam, Adam Taurus."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Adam Taurus, I was about to start preparing something for the two of us to eat."

She sits next to the small fire and places a small sheet of rock on a rack just above the flames, cracking the eggs onto its surface.

"Why are you helping me?" Adam asks the woman.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"No, but it seems quite odd."

"It's not like I've got anything better to do."

"Could you not leave?"

"Being here in this place is my curse, I can never leave.

"Never?"

"No, not even death can release me from this place."

"You can't die?"

"Yes, all are immortal while on the isle and I have been here for hundreds of years." She says, slowly turning over the eggs.

"Has anyone else come to this isle?"

"Yes, though they can never stay."

"What did a beautiful woman such as yourself do to deserve such a curse?"

"I sided with my father in a war against the gods, we lost and this place is my punishment."

"That seems like a harsh punishment, but I can stay with you my lady." Adam says, coming up and kissing her hand that was moving the eggs.

"You cannot, you said you needed to return to your homeland."

"Then I will seek favor from the gods to have you released from this place."

"Many have given such promises, though none seem to find success."

"As such, I will be providing you food and nothing else, after the morning meal, you must find something else to occupy your time here."

Belladonna gives him his portion of the meal, and then precedes to push him out of the cave mouth.

She then goes, sits on the cave floor, and begins to eat her portion of the food.

Adam wanders away from the cave's mouth and begins to explore the isle he now occupied.

He begins to remember the events that led him to be in the place…

The attack he was leading on the enemy force coming for his people, his attempt at a sneak attack to find them completely ready for such a forward move, but most of all he remembers those same attackers being on the way to his homeland.

" _If I win against those heathens, the gods may allow me to request Belladonna's freedom from this place."_

Looking back towards the cave, " _But until then, I can keep her company while I recover._ "

The days following were lonely for the both of them, both knowing there was someone they could talk to, but Belladonna refusing to do so.

About a week goes by before Adam finally had enough, "What's your problem? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you! Quite the opposite in fact!"

"What?"

"The only heroes that arrive on this isle are ones that I will fall in love with."

"But they're also ones that can never stay."

So walks over to him, kissing him, "Once I admit I love you, a boat will appear for you to leave."

He goes to speak, but she stops him, "Don't say you'll stay because we both know you need to go."

"If I defeat the enemy forces coming to my homeland, the gods will surely grant me a request, so I can use that to free you."

"Then go, those enemies must be getting quite close to your homeland."

The sound of wood scraping the sand reaches their ears, the boat had arrived.

He looks into her eyes, "You love me?"

"I do."

"Then I will be back for you my love." He says, pressing their lips together.

He walks to the boat, and begins to push off, watching Belladonna wave as he left her isle.

She goes and sits in her cave, " _He seemed quite serious, will he be the one to finally free me from this curse?_ "

* * *

Years passed...ten...thirty...sixty...one hundred.

And with each year that passed, so did Belladonna's hope of being freed by the man who claimed to have loved her.

Then one day, a raft appeared on the horizon.

" _Another one…_ " She thought as she approached the raft.

But she was shocked to find a young woman with blonde hair passed out in the raft.

" _What is this?_ "

She sent for one of the gods to come to the isle, and soon Hermes arrived in a flash of golden light.

"What is the meaning of this!? Is this some sick joke by Zeus to taunt me?!" She screams at the messenger god.

"What do you mean?"

"How has a woman ended up on my isle?"

"The curse states that any hero you could fall in love can arrive on the isle."

"I could never fall in love with…" She starts, but he interrupts her.

"If she is here, you can and will fall for her, and she will do the same for you."

"If that's all your concerns sated, I must be going." He says, disappearing as quickly as he had come.

" _I'm not...like that._ "

" _Either way, she looks to be in bad shape and I should tend to her._ "

She pulls her to the cave and begins to treat her injuries, she slowly begins to come around, "Where...am...I?"

"You're on my isle, though you're quite injured and I think you should rest."

She goes to try and speak, but quickly passes out from her injuries.

" _I wonder what a young woman like this was doing to sustain such serious injuries._ "

Belladonna walks out of the cave upon seeing the sun rising and goes about gathering food for their morning meal.

She walks back into the cave to find the girl still sleeping peacefully on the ground.

She begins to prepare the food, and when the eggs begin to give off an aroma, the girl begins to stir.

"Ruby...that...smells...really...good." She says groggily before opening her eyes to see Belladonna.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my name is Belladonna, not Ruby."

"Don't worry, Ruby's just my younger sister, she's the whole reason I'm on a quest right now."

"Why would that be?"

"She and I are demigods, daughters of Hephaestus, she met a princess and the two have really hit it off, but the gods will not allow them to be together unless Ruby herself or a relative can carry favor."

"So you seek to help your sister?"

"Yes, but what they have asked is tasking, they have asked for the head of a cyclops that lives deep within the mountains just north of the kingdom where we live."

"By the fact that you're here it couldn't have gone well."

"I got much farther than others that have gone before me, but was met with a stalemate against several harpies just before the cyclops' cave."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Yang Xiao Long, you said your name is Belladonna?"

"Yes."

"That seems like more of a surname, do you have a first name?"

" _None of the heroes that have come here before have asked for my first name._ "

"It's Blake."

"Well Blake Belladonna, how did I come to be on your isle?"

"Heroes who are severely injured are brought here by some magic the gods put in place."

"Then why are you here?"

"It's a punishment from the gods for me siding with my father in a war against the gods."

"I am trapped here, unable to die, simply waiting for heroes to wash up that eventually have to leave."

"You're immortal?"

"All people on the isle are immortal, including yourself until you leave."

"It seems like a very cruel punishment for following your honor as a daughter and warrior."

Blake chuckled a bit, Yang looked at her confused, "It's not you, that just reminded me of something someone told me a long time ago."

"Did I bring up a bad memory?"

"Yes, another hero by the name of Adam Taurus…"

"You knew Adam Taurus?!"

"Yes, but I don't know what happened to him after he left my isle."

"He defeated an army of thousands with only ten men, he received high praise from Zeus himself and was given infinite fame and riches upon his own request."

Blake's heart instantly sank, " _He didn't free me, even though he could have._ "

Yang noticed the tears forming in Blake's eyes, "Why are you crying?" She asks when the tears start to roll down the woman's face.

"He promised to see me released from this place should he get a request from the gods."

"So one of the most famous of heroes held no honor to his word? That's just sad."

Yang moves and hugs the crying girl in front of her, "I'm sorry that happened to you, if the apology means anything coming from me."

Blake blushes from having the girl's bust pressed up against her, but leans into the girl's embrace, "Thank you…"

"Shall we eat?" Blake suggests, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes please, I'm starving."

The two eat together, pleased to have each other as company.

" _She seems more caring than most of the heroes that have come through here._ "

"So how long do you think I need to heal?" Yang says looking down at the bandages partially covering her torso.

"Well, given you're a demigod, it shouldn't take you more than a week to heal up."

"What do you suggest to take up time in the meantime?"

"I'm not sure, I try not to interact with the heroes that arrive here, as they all must leave not long after they arrive." Blake says, not lying to Yang, but not telling her the whole truth either.

"I'm going to have a look around then, tell me if you need anything." Yang says getting up to walk around the island.

Blake watches her go, noticing the sway to her hips, and the size of her…

She instantly blushes, " _I am falling for her, but how could I tell her that when we both know she'll have to leave?_ "

Five days go by with the two striking only casual conversation until Blake decided to go for a bath in the nearby hot springs.

" _It's been awhile since I last did this…_ " She thinks as she disrobes and enters the spring.

The water was just hot enough to cause your muscles to relax, the feeling was beyond pleasurable for the immortal, who had been holding back her outward signs of arousal from her guest.

"Blake! Are you around here?" Yang called out.

" _I didn't tell her where I was going!"_

"There you are Blake, oh I didn't realize…" Yang says as she notices the woman's clothes laid off to the side and quickly turns away.

Blake tries to cover herself, but her arm does a poor job of containing her own bust.

"Your ears are nice." Yang comments on the ears sat atop the woman's head.

Both their faces are bright red, and neither knows how to respond.

Yang decides to make the forward move and disrobes herself to join Blake.

"What are you doing?"

"I was making us even."

"You little…"

"You little what?" Yang says moving closer.

"I…"

"What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are your feelings for me?"

She sighs and responds honestly, "I don't know…"

"Would you like me to help you figure them out?"

"I would prefer to figure them out myself."

"Are you sure?" Yang says, pushing herself up against the blushing Blake.

"Yes…"

"You don't sound sure."

Blake then promptly pulls Yang in front of her and kisses her.

After what seemed like hours, the two break apart.

"I told you I wanted to figure them out myself."

"I'm pretty sure I helped in that exchange."

"Yes, but there was a reason behind me not wanting to tell you."

"That is?"

"A boat will arrive on the shores for you to leave because I have confessed my love towards you."

"That is my curse, I am destined to fall for any hero that arrives on the isle and once I tell them of my devotion, they are bound by their quests to leave."

"I can…"

"If you say you can stay, think of your sister and the princess she seeks to be with."

"I was going to say I can stay for two more days, just to be positive my wounds have healed."

Blake's eyes light up, "You are going to stay?"

"For two days, then I will go and finish my quest, and free you from this place if I can."

Blake grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her into another passion-fueled kiss.

Yang breaks the kiss, "Do you want to go further?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Blake grabbed Yang's breasts and begins to slowly massage the girl's chest.

Yang moans into the kiss, making Blake smile at the girl's pleasure.

Yang reaches up and pets the girl's cat ears, making Blake purr.

"You are too cute you know that?"

"I wish I could say the same about you." She says, teasing the girl.

"Now that's no way to talk about someone you're making love to."

"Really? I thought banter was a key part of…" Blake starts only to be interrupted by her own moans as Yang bites down on her nipple.

"You were saying?"

"Keep going." Blake pants.

"As you wish my lady."

Yang begins to run her hands down Blake's torso, tracing each curve with the tips of her fingers.

She starts running her fingers just above Blake's core, Blake arching her back to try and meet her fingers.

"Stop teasing me…"

"No, not after your comment about me not being cute."

She precedes to pull her hand back and begins to nibble at the sensitive skin around Blake's navel.

"Please Yang…" Blake moans out, putting her all her feelings for the girl into the words.

"If you insist."

Yang plunges two fingers into Blake, Blake pushing her hips up to further the effect of Yang's fingers.

Yang began to massage the girl's chest with her free hand, Blake's moans becoming longer and her breath becoming more sporadic.

Just as she was about to release, Yang stopped, and looked to Blake's face expecting her to be mad.

But she just looked sad, and instantly Yang regretted stopping.

"I'm sor…" She starts before Blake flips her onto her back.

"I will make you pay for that." She says as she begins to nip at the girl's exposed skin.

She follows Yang's example and begins to trace her fingers along the girl's curves.

"Blake…" She whines.

"You don't get to complain after what you did."

"Can we finish this somewhere else?" Yang says, clearly wanting to be able to touch her lover's entire body without drowning.

"If you insist, but until we get back to my cave, I want a deep kiss for every ten paces."

Yang goes to grab her clothes but Blake stops her, "You won't be needing those anytime soon." She says as sultry as possible.

The two get out and admire the whole body of their lover.

"I think this will be more fun without the water."

"I think you might not be as good without it." Blake says teasing her again.

The two begin the walk, kissing every ten paces, with Blake leading them back the long way.

"Taking the scenic route are we?" Yang smirks.

"I thought you'd enjoy the sightseeing."

"There's only one sight I want to see, and it's you."

Blake's expression went blank, "Really?"

"I am the pun master, you'd better get used to it."

"That might be a deal bre..." Blake begins only to be interrupted by Yang.

Yang grabs her nipple and twists, she nearly drops to the ground when her legs give out from the pleasure, but Yang brings her into a carry against her chest.

"What were you say…" Yang comments before Blake starts to suck on the breast her head was laid against.

She nips softly, lightly suckling on the mound, barely even enough to leave a mark.

They make it back to the cave, Blake noticing just how wet her actions had made Yang.

"You seem excited." Blake teases once more as the two lay on some linen Blake had scrounged together.

"Can you excite me some more then?" She says with a smirk.

She moves lower, nipping at her abs as she went, until she reaches Yang's core.

"Blake...please." Her longing seeping into her words.

Blake smirks as she begins to lick around her inner thighs, staying mere inches from her destination.

"Please…" Yang groaned.

As much as she got pleasure from teasing Yang, Blake realizes she won't get her own satisfaction until she gets done.

She dives in, pressing her tongue as deeply as she could into Yang, lapping up and down as slowly as she could.

Yang pushes Blake's head with her hands, forcing her deeper inside herself.

Blake laps around the edges of her core, hoping to find the one place that would send Yang over the edge.

She takes a long swipe to the side, only to hear Yang gasp in pure bliss.

Taking her tongue out, she replaces it with two fingers, and uses her tongue to play with her lover's cilt.

"You're a goddess with your tongue."

"Good, because I haven't gotten much practice, I'm glad I haven't lost my touch."

Yang moans get longer as her breaths get shorter, Blake knows she's about to peak.

She feels Yang begin to tighten up, and right before she climaxes, Blake bits down on her clit.

"Blake!" Yang calls as she cums.

Blake takes her fingers and licks the girl's juices off of them, then she leans to give Yang a good taste of herself.

Once the two break, "So, is this what awaits me for the next two days?"

"That and you doing me."

"Let's get started…"

The next two days were a flurry of sexual pleasure, relaxation, and the two simply basking in each other's presence.

But the time quickly passed, and before either of them knew it, Yang's time was up.

She grabs her gear and puts it into a bag Blake had fashioned for her. Throwing the back over her shoulder, she begins the walk to the boat, but footsteps behind her make her turn back.

"I've come to say goodbye."

"Why are you saying goodbye? I hope to have you out of this place before long."

"There will still be a time I won't see you, so I needed something to keep me going until you've kept your word."

Yang walks up and plants a kiss between the girl's cat ears, "I hope it won't take me long, but if it does I hope you will be waiting."

"I will, but you need to get going, your sister must be distraught."

"She was worried about me leaving the village, she'll be furious when I tell her what all happened."

"Keep me a secret for now, I want to be able to introduce myself to your sister in person."

"You can count on it kitty."

Blake blushes at the nickname, "Be safe, don't go dying on me."

"I'll be careful I promise."

She sits and is about to push off when Blake runs up for one last kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And that's all that was said before Yang pushed off, ready to complete her quest and free the one she loved.

Blake went to sit in the cave, and couldn't wait to finally be free of this place.

* * *

A week went by, then a little over a month later a small boat appeared on the horizon.

" _Another hero...great._ " Blake thought to herself.

She walks to meet the boat, only to find it empty, " _What?_ " She thought until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Did you miss me?" An all too familiar female voice whispered.

She spins to find herself face to face with the blonde haired beauty she'd come to know so well.

"How are you here?"

"The curse says no hero can find your isle twice right?"

She nods, "So what do you think it means?"

Tears began to pour down her face as she buried it into Yang's shoulder, "You kept your promise."

"I did more than that…"

 ***Flashback start***

The walk home had to be the most torturous part, carrying the cyclops head got old after about the second week of travel.

She turns her eyes to gaze upon the kingdom she called home, and smiled at the thought of seeing her little sister.

She had barely made it to the front gates before a welcoming party rushed out to meet her, her little sis and her princess being near the front.

"Yang!" Ruby cried, hugging her sister by the waist. "What took you so long? The journey was only supposed to be a month, but you took a month and a half!"

Her thoughts drifted to Blake, but she remembered her promise, "I got a little bit hurt along the way and had to rest and heal."

"I'm glad to see you made it back in one piece." Weiss comments.

"I don't get a thank you?"

Weiss actually bows her head, "Thank you Yang Xiao Long, you've given your sister and I one of the greatest gifts we could have."

"Technically, her quest isn't over yet, you need to present Zeus with the head." Ruby clarifies.

"I'll have to get Dad to take me to Olympus, so how have things been while I've been gone?"

"Well, Weiss and I have been trying to decide what we were going to once you got back."

"You knew I was going to come back?"

"Ruby didn't doubt you for a second, and she helped me believe in you as well."

"That's good to hear, but I need to get this quest finished."

"I'll send for father, but why do you want to get this quest done so bad?"

"I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

Ruby sent an iris message to their father, and not long after, the ground cracked as Hephaestus ascended in a chariot from his forge.

"Well done my daughter, you killed the beast and curried favor for your sister."

"It was nothing, but I want to discuss something with all the gods after I've delivered this."

Her father raised an eyebrow, "I will ask Zeus if that could be arranged."

Yang stood beside her father as the chariot was pulled through the air by several Pegasus, "It's been a long time dad."

"It has, and I'm sorry for not being there, especially after your mother left."

"No, you're a god, I understand you being busy."

Mount Olympus began to appear out of the clouds, its gold streets reflecting brilliant light even from here.

"Would you like the scenic tour, or do you want to get that promise sorted first?"

I almost asked him how he knew about that, but being a god, I'd assume that's a given.

"I want to get her away from that hell as soon as I can."

"You love her don't you?"

"I know you know what we did, so I hope that wouldn't be in question."

"Physical love is only one aspect, so many seem to forget that."

"Like Zeus…" I grumble under my breath.

Thunder rolls as we approach the main temple of Olympus, "You really shouldn't make remarks like that about the god you are trying to curry favor to."

"I'll try to hold my tongue in future." I say through gritted teeth.

The throne room was enormous, easily the size of a small castle for the single room, and it was filled with twelve thrones, one for each of the Olympians.

My father went to sit on his, the other Olympians already present and waiting.

"Yang Xiao Long, Daughter of Hephaestus, you have brought forward the head of an ancient cyclops that has been plaguing your kingdom for hundreds of years in an attempt to curry favor for the allowance of your sister's relationship with Princess Schnee."

"I accept your offering, but I believe that it is unfair of me not to grant you a request since you went on the quest in your sister's stead."

"I have a simple request, I would like to see the curse lifted from the siren Belladonna."

The twelve Olympians look back and forth at each other, "That is your request?"

"Yes, and it trails into a matter that I would like to bring to the gods attention."

"The hero, Adam Taurus, gave Belladonna his word that, should he be granted a request, he would use it to free her from her curse."

"Yet, he did not honor his word, I simply question the validity of granting such a hero with fame and riches.

A murmur breaks out among the deities, but Zeus is the first to respond, "You question the will of the gods?"

"When it concerns someone I love, I will always question matters such as these."

"I should strike you down for such arrogance, but I see your point and I doubt your father would allow me to harm you if I tried."

"I ask that his name not be heard again with any semblance of the glory it once held."

"I see no problem in granting either of your requests, and you may leave for the siren's isle at once to inform her of her freedom."

"Thank you Lord Zeus."

"You are a fine hero Xiao Long, but I would be careful with how you speak about those above you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

But then a thought occurred to her, "Lord Zeus, can I have one final request…"

 ***Flashback end***

"I made sure Adam Taurus will never be thought of as a honorable hero ever again."

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you, does that mean I can leave now?"

"If you want to, you won't immortal anymore if you do."

"Would you stay with me if I did?"

"I want see my sister and her fiance's wedding, so I'm afraid I couldn't stay."

"Then I won't be either, being alive for eternity means nothing if I'm not spending it with you."

Yang kisses her on the cheek, "You're too cheesy, you know that?

Yang steps into the boat and extends her hand to the one person she loved more than anything else in the world, "You ready?"

Blake takes her hand and sits next to Yang, "I was ready the moment you arrived."

The two push off, the sun setting on the horizon behind them, "Blake I have a question for you…"

Blake turns to see Yang on one knee, a small box in her hands, "Yang…"

"I knew you were the one for me the moment I laid eyes on you, and you told me you felt the same way, so I thought we'd skip the wait time."

"Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?"

"Is that even a question?" Blake replied, putting the ring on her finger and swinging her arms around Yang's neck.

"Yes, now and forever, yes." She says pulling her fiance into a kiss.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you guys think, follow, favorite, and review(They are to me, like cookies are to Ruby, the more you give me the happier I am.) The Marksman, not waiting for a door to open, making my own instead, Out.**


End file.
